


Not Safe for Work

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Closet Sex, Dominant Chloe, Evidence Closet, F/M, Shipper Ella, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: (Set after 5x08) Chloe has been desperate to get back into Lucifer's pants since their first time together. So she takes a leap, and decides to mess around with him at work (yes in the evidence closet)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 227





	Not Safe for Work

It had been a week or so since Chloe and Lucifer first and last had sex. It had been an amazing night, the best sex Chloe had ever had, for countless reasons. And she was craving more of it.

So much had gone on the last week or so that sex definitely was not the priority, but Chloe really wanted it again, she wanted him badly. After being sexually frustrated by this man for months, and to now have a taste of how amazing sex with him was, to then be deprived of it for days, it was like she was going through drug withdrawal.

Now that Michael had been dealt with, and she was no longer at risk of being kidnapped by him, and Lucifer had his mojo back and was no longer panicking about that, Chloe was feeling bold and needy. So, she did something she may never normally do. She started messing about with Lucifer at work.

They were sat at Chloe’s desk, side by side with their legs touching, sending loving smiles and knee bumps every now and then. It was nice, and made Chloe’s heart thump happily, but she needed more. So, she subtly dipped a hand under the desk, and set it on Lucifer’s knee to start. She felt him react, his body shivering a little and Lucifer looked at her with a grin, “Detective-“he smirked as she softly massaged the area with an equally suggestive look on her face, “Feeling a bit naughty are we?” he kept his voice low so he couldn’t be overheard. And all Chloe did in response was slowly slide her hand up his thigh.

She made sure to take her time, savouring the feeling of Lucifer’s body tensing, untensing and shivering under her touch. Chloe may not be as experienced as Lucifer, but she definitely knew her way around men, as she’d proven during their sexual time last week, and she was eager to show it off again. Chloe lightly let her nail scrape the material of his pants, and once she got to the top of his leg and heard Lucifer’s breath hitch, she teased and let her hand trail back down again, avoiding where she knew he wanted touch.

“Detective-“it was a half whine, half moan that had goosebumps rising up all over Chloe’s body, and she smiled to herself.

“Hm?” she acted oblivious to what was happening, raising an eyebrow, “What is it?” Lucifer was a great tease, but she could be too, and Lucifer knew it.

The devil shook his head a little, his eyes dark with desire, “Such a cheeky devil.” He bumped her shoulder and Chloe couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“You want me to stop?” She let her hand fall away and immediately Lucifer pouted.

“I did not say that.” She smiled at his adorable pout and wished she could just kiss it right off his face, but since they were in the middle of the precinct, she had to resist…until Lucifer couldn’t resist anymore.

“You’re so kissable when you look like that.” She whispered, leaning as close as she dared, her hand sliding up his leg again and the look on his face was delicious.

Lucifer looked set to fuck her on her desk and if there was nobody else here, Chloe would gladly let him. Just seeing him looking like that, was making a tingle start between her own legs and she pressed her knees together a little and shifted on her chair to help the pressure. Lucifer definitely noticed and smirked, “I know something much better than a chair to help that pressure, darling.” He murmured.

He was making it clear that two could play at this game.

Chloe immediately felt a blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks as she unconsciously leant into him a bit more, just wanting to be touching as much of him as possible. She was definitely aroused, and despite being at work and knowing it was beyond inappropriate, the possibility of him having his way with her in the evidence closet sounded amazing. “Yeah?” her own voice was heavy now too, her pupils dark and large and her body shivering just enough. She was supposed to be the one teasing, but he was trying to regain control, and maybe she’d let him.

The devil let her inch closer, leaning his body into her space and slipping his own hand under the desk to ghost over her leg, “Mhmm, would you like that?” his voice was barely a whisper but she heard it clear as day, and her legs drifted open a little by instinct as she felt his hand, and as she did that, it started to travel up and she nearly moaned aloud, trying her best to fake cough to cover it, blushing deeply.

Chloe looked up at him as his thumb teased her waist and she nearly jumped him right there, “Please-“she was begging and she was not ashamed, “Please Lucifer, I need you.”

Lucifer couldn’t have looked more delicious to Chloe, and that satisfied smirk was the cherry on top, “Of course darling.” His hand moved away, and she whimpered a little and he took her hand instead, squeezing gently, “Just another moment to wait.” He was really loving how needy she was, and Chloe would let herself be like this for now. But she’d be sure to be dominant next time; damn Lucifer and his hot self distracting her.

The pair waited until there weren’t too many people lurking, then Chloe went first to the evidence closet, and waited there, rocking on her feet impatiently. Then a minute or so later, Lucifer followed. As he entered, he noticed a small lock on the door and smiled, bolting it shut, “Huh it’s like this place was made for-“ But he was cut off as Chloe grabbed him and pressed her lips to his, shoving him against the door.

Lucifer was taken aback at first but quickly took a hold of the situation and spun them, so Chloe was now pressed against a different wall, “Eager much.” He teased and Chloe nipped his lip in response, making him moan, “Jokes on you, I like that.”

They just kissed for a little bit, until Chloe got too impatient and her hands drifted down to his belt and started tugging at it, her hands fumbling and struggling to undo it, “You need to stop wearing belts-“ she panted, “They take so long to get off.”

“Well I have a small waist, my dear. So, if you want my trousers to remain up then I must wear one.” He reached down and helped her out, and soon the belt was tossed to the ground and the button and zip were next.

Chloe definitely didn’t want his trousers up now, and she nearly broke the button on his pants as she wrestled them open, and once they were, she was greeted by his semi-hand dick, still covered by his boxers but clearly excited. Her own arousal increased tenfold and she grabbed Lucifer again and pressed him close, wanting to feel it against her.

Lucifer loved how she was pulling at him, so eager, and he encouraged it as he kicked off his pants and went about undoing her own jeans, gladly rubbing up against her because it felt amazing for him too, “Shit-“ he moaned a little too loud, and covered Chloe’s mouth before she could do the same, “Gotta keep this quiet, or we’ll get in trouble.”

There was something about the fact that this was naughty that made it even more appealing, and Chloe made a mental note to fulfill her random desire to have sex in a library another time, “Wouldn’t that be a shame.” She growled as she nipped against at his lip again and drew a little blood this time.

“I adore this devilish side of you, Chloe.” He smiled as he unzipped her jeans and Chloe immediately kicked them off and pulled him flush to her, slowly grinding up against him and feeling him stiffen more at the friction.

The two moaned in sync and dry humped for a little bit, until Chloe was thoroughly horny and flustered, “I want you- “she panted, hands teasing at his underwear.

Lucifer swallowed hard to not moan incredibly loud at the touch, and his own fingers worked their way under Chloe’s waistband, and felt how hot and damp she was, “Mhmm Chloe, you’re so wet- “

Chloe gripped tightly onto the back of Lucifer’s shirt and stifled her own moan as he teased her, desperately thrusting into his touch, “Please- “was all she could whimper, “Lucifer- “

“I know darling.” He grinned, removing his hand, but then he realized there was a problem, and it faded. “Slight issue…I don’t have- “

But Chloe was already thrusting a condom at him, that she’d gotten from what seemed like nowhere. “Where did you?” She shoved a small box of evidence aside to reveal a box of condoms hidden behind it.

“Storeroom s-supply- “she breathed, trying not to remember when she’d used that very box with Pierce; thinking about sex with her ‘ex-fiancé who was sort of Cain’ was a buzzkill. So, to distract herself she tasked herself with ridding herself of her own underwear and shirt while she waited for Lucifer to put it on.

He didn’t question why she knew they were there, and just got to opening it, and sliding it onto himself, shuddering with how sensitive he felt. Lucifer looked over at Chloe, undressed aside from her bra and stared with a smile, “Beautiful.” He breathed, stepping out of his own underwear and kicking them aside as he approached her, pressing her against the back wall and letting her nearly rip his shirt in half getting it off and soon the floor was covered in their clothes.

“Ready?” Lucifer whispered, breaking their lip contact for a moment, wanting to ensure she was ready. Chloe definitely was, she had been for a week and nodded eagerly. “Very well- “his lips met hers again as he lifted her with no effort at all so her legs were wrapped around his hips, taking a moment to position himself and then slowly pushing in.

Chloe moaned loudly into his mouth, which thankfully muffled it, one hand digging nails into his back, and the other fisting his hair, “Ah- “it felt so good, “More- “she begged. The first time they’d had sex she’d realized how big he was, and that they did need to go slow to start to make sure she wasn’t in pain. But right now, she was confident she would be fine; honestly being sore after would be like a souvenir she could savor afterwards.

“Anything for you-“ Lucifer gripped tight to Chloe’s hips as he pushed the rest of the way in, hearing Chloe gasp as he settled himself inside, feeling her hugging him inside, “Fuck-“ and then he started to move, slow at first but Chloe quickly demanded it faster and he was happy to oblige until they were definitely making some noise as they slammed up against the wall with thrusts and tried to suppress their combined moans of delight.

10 minutes of this mind bogglingly amazing, hot closet sex later and the pair were stepping outside, both looking a bit rumpled and red-faced, but no-one was paying attention. It seemed they’d gotten away with it.

“That was amazing, thank you.” Chloe smiled, putting her hand into Lucifer’s and he smiled back.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for indulging such a naughty desire. It truly was incredible.” The two shared satisfied smiles as they walked.

But then they got to Chloe’s desk and found Ella standing there with a questioning smirk, “You know the evidence closet backs onto my lab, right? Do you know how many test tubes you knocked off the shelves and broke?”

The pair froze as they realized what that meant and they both went redder and looked guilty, but Lucifer started chuckling a little, realizing they’d had such hot and heavy sex they’d broken stuff in Ella’s lab.

Chloe looked quite mortified and just avoided eye contact, “Ella…I-I’m sorry it’s so inappropriate- “

But Ella was quick to lift the awkwardness, “It’s all good Chloe, really. I’m glad you’re getting some.” She giggled, “I promise I won’t tell. Just next time give me a heads up so I can take the breakable stuff off the shelves, yeah?” she patted Lucifer’s arm and winked before walking away.

Lucifer and Chloe turned to each other and now she realized how ridiculous the situation as and they both started laughing as they sat back down.

“I can now say I’ve fucked so hard, that I broke science equipment.”

Chloe snorted, “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah but you love me.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”


End file.
